


Hey, Asshole

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love these two nerds, literally just meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Keith is forced to get out of bed to get coffee for a hungover Shiro. Sometimes it's not awful to wake up at 8am.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic and it's pretty sloppy as there was barely any revision, I just wanted to write for fun. Feel free to let me know any errors and I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, wow. You’re pretty.”

These words had been imprinted on Keith’s forearm for as long as he could remember. Almost everyone had words; the first words your soulmate would say to you. Some soulmates were platonic, others romantic, and some people didn’t have one at all. But Keith was pretty sure his was going to be romantic, otherwise this would be a really awkward way to start a lifelong friendship. 

The words themselves were scrawled in a thin, looping font that he’d been told was nearly illegible. Not that he’d shown many people his soul mark. In fact, since he’d lost his parents he’d only shown one person: his adoptive brother, Shiro. The same brother who had just come and flopped down on his bed. He’d burst into Keith’s room of their shared apartment, which startled Keith out of a deep sleep, and threw himself face down next to Keith. He grumbled incomprehensibly into the sheets.

“Whatever you want, the answer is no,” Keith said pulling the sheets back up to his chin.

A louder grumble came from his brother.

“No.”

Grumble.

“No.”

A higher pitched grumble.

Keith groans, “What do you want?”

Shiro peels himself off from the duvet. His eyes barely opened and his white patch of hair sticking out in all directions like a star gone supernova. 

“Coffee. Please?”

Keith groans and buries his face under his pillow.

“Go get it yourself. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Keith. Keith. Keeeeeeeeith.”

He looks up with a glare to see Shiro giving him a tired, desperate attempt at a puppy dog face. 

“Why can’t you just go yourself?”

Shiro lays his head back on the duvet, “Too hungover. I can’t face the world like this.”

“Maybe don’t stay out so late with Matt then.”

He gets no more response than Shiro’s tired eyes silently pleading, knowing he’s about to give in. Keith gives an exasperated sigh.

“Fine. But you owe me.”

Shiro pushes himself off of the bed. He looked at Keith with an all-too-smug smile and offered only a two fingered salute as he left the room, closing the door behind himself. 

Keith flops back on the bed, crossing his arms over his face. He pulls them back and looks at his soul mark. His stomach did a familiar flip, _Stupid. You haven’t even met them yet._ Pulling the sheets back, he stood up and threw on some sweatpants. His jacket laid over the back of his desk chair and he quickly shrugs it on. Keith didn’t like leaving his soul mark out for people to see. People like to ask questions and Keith isn’t a huge fan of talking about his personal life with strangers. He grabs his keys and wallet then gave himself a quick check in the mirror. He attempts to flatten his hair and when it seemed to look more “stressed college student” than “hermit who hasn’t left the house in 12 years” he gives himself a shrug and heads out the door. 

Once he reaches the street, Keith pulls his jacket close around himself. Wind rips through it causing him to shiver. He quickens his pace to get out of the gross, cold grey of morning as soon as possible. Another gust of wind stings his cheeks and he thinks, _I’m braving the cold at 8 in the goddamn morning for this asshole. He’d better be thankful._

He trudges further towards the end of the street. Thankfully, they had a local coffee place only a block from their dingy apartment. _Still too far for a cold morning walk,_ Keith thought. Keith stumbled up to the door, hauling it open with more force than was likely necessary. He knew he probably looked slightly terrifying. Bags under his eyes and his mouth drawn into his semipermanent frown. _Whatever, let’s get this over with._ He thought longingly of his bed waiting for him to collapse back into and sleep through the afternoon. Keith made his way to the counter his eyes glancing over the menu despite having ordered the same thing every time he’d come here. 

There is only one person in line, he was leaning on the counter and talking animatedly with the barista, Allura, Keith remembers. From a quick glance, Keith notes this guys legs were definitely too long for him, he had to awkwardly fold his torso down to rest his elbows on the countertop. 

Keith waits for the guy to finish his order but he just keeps talking, his hands gesturing wildly as he goes. He taps his foot impatiently and glances around checking out the other patrons. There’s not many people here yet so, okay, _maybe_ this guy can talk but he shouldn’t be holding up the line. Even if it is just Keith. 

He tries to be patient, he really does. But Keith’s been here for more than enough time for Allura to have noticed him but Long Legs keeps talking. Keith thinks of his bed. _Ugh._

“Hey, asshole, some people are actually here to get coffee.”

Long Legs turns around. His eyebrows are slightly drawn together but the look shifts as soon as he’s facing Keith. His mouth forms a small “o” shape and his eyebrows raise a little on his forehead. 

“Oh, wow. You’re pretty.”

Keith is stunned for a second but still irritated.

“Can I just get my coffee?”

“Uh,” says Long Legs, intelligently.

Keith gestures for him to step aside and he does, mouth still ajar. He shakes his head and steps forward.

“Hey, Allura,” he tries to offer a kind smile.

“Hello, Keith. The usual?” she says with a polite smile though she glances to Long Legs as she say it.

“Yup. Mine and Shiro’s, please.” 

He hands her his card which she swipes and hands back, “That’ll be just a minute,” she says, getting to work.

Keith turns back to face Long Legs, who’s looking down at his arm. The sleeve of his jacket is rolled up to his elbows, his mouth _still_ hanging open as he gazes dumbly down at his forearm. The guy looks up at him and grins. _It’s way too early to look that happy,_ Keith thinks.

“It’s you,” Long Legs says.

“What?” 

“It’s you,” Long Legs repeats, stepping forward with his arm out toward Keith.

Keith looks at his outstretched arm and reads, _Hey, asshole, some people are actually here to get coffee,_ in _his_ chicken scratch handwriting. Keith blanches. Looking up at Long Leg’s smiling face then back at the words then back up again. His mind quickly replays the last two minutes and short-circuits.

“Wai-I-,” Keith stammers. 

Fingers shaking, he pulls back the sleeves of his jacket. He holds his arm out to Long Legs who grabs him by the wrist and pulls him closer to get a better look.

“Holy shit,” Keith says.

“Yeah. Holy shit.” 

“I’m-“

“I can’t believe you called me an asshole! I’ll have this on my arm _forever_! Do you know how many teachers have made me cover this up over the years?” Long Legs says loudly but he’s still smiling.

Keith pulls his arm back awkwardly, “Uh, sorry about that.”

Long Legs has a really nice smile, Keith notices. And eyes, they’re shining blue even in the dim coffee shop. _I should probably stop calling my soulmate Long Legs,_ he thinks. And then, _Holy shit._

“It’s alright. You can make it up to me,” says his soulmate, “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“I’m Keith,” he holds out his hand. Lance grabs it and shakes it eagerly.

“Uh, can I, like, hug you? Is that okay?” Lance asks.

Keith nods, smiling back at him. They embrace quickly. Lance pulls back with his hands still holding Keith’s shoulders,

“Wow, you are really pretty.”

Keith blushes, “Uh, you are too.”

Lance laughs, tilting his head up slightly as he does, “Thanks, I kno-“

“KEITH!” calls Allura from behind him. He turns and watches as she looks between the two of them, winking at him as she hands off the drinks.

Keith turns back to Lance who’s giving him a different smile now. This one is more confident, flirty. Keith raises an eyebrow. Lance quirks his head to the side, his smirk growing. 

“So,” he says, “what’re you doing for the rest of your life?”


	2. Sweet, but Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't sure how to handle this whole "soulmate" business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! There will be more and sorry this one is a little shorter I promise the next one will be longer!

“Really?” Keith said, quirking an eyebrow and blushing despite himself, “That’s the best you could come up with?”

He keeps his mouth in a hard line.

“Hey!” Lance squawks, “I’ll have you know I’ve had that line planned out since I was thirteen. It’s a great pickup line! Allura said it was sweet! Right!?”

He glances hastily at her behind the counter, she doesn’t even have the decency to pretend she wasn’t listening in. Allura offers a sweet smile and nods,

“Very sweet, Lance.”

He gives Keith a triumphant smile.

“But cheesy,”

Lance looks at her indignantly, then back to Keith, then back to Allura. The pair of them have started giggling.

“Here I am trying to romantic. Being my charming self. Dropping the _most romantic line of all time_ and you laugh at me! Allura I expect it from but you, my _soulmate,_ just laugh at me? So rude.”

This only made the two laugh harder, a smile tugs at Lance’s mouth as well. Keith feels his stomach give a deep swoop at “soulmate” because _holy shiiit, this guy is gorgeous._ His smile naturally quirks up more on one side than the other. His blue eyes, as cliche as it sounds, shine like the goddamn ocean. His brown skin is freckled across his nose and looks impossibly soft.And he’s quite a bit taller once he’s not awkwardly bent over the counter. Definitely a few inches taller than Keith. Not by much but just enough that Keith would have to tilt up to-

_Nope. Not right now. It’s too early for this shit._

Keith zones back in on him still half-heartedly defending his own honor.

“And anyways, who’s the one here whose first words to his soulmate is an insult? Who does that?”

“Me?”

And now they’re grinning at each other like idiots. Great.

“Ahem,” comes from behind them. A short man in a grey suit and carrying a dark briefcase gives them the stink eye as they step sheepishly out of the way. 

Keith can’t get himself to look at Lance for more than a few seconds consecutively, diverting his eyes like he’s looking at the sun. And Lance’s smile is so bright he might as well be.He diverts his gaze as those blue eyes catch his own, a fond look swims within them. It fills Keith’s chest with a swell of warmness that is disgustingly nice.

_Shiro will never let me live this down,_ he thinks.

Keith’s eyes widen, _Oh shit._ He glances at the coffee in each of his hands dumbly, _Shiro._

Lance’s expression falters as Keith’s smile drops, “Uh, dude, are you okay? I didn’t—”

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m good. But, I actually do have to get going.”

“Oh.”

“My brother. This is for my brother,” he said raising the coffees, “I told him I’d get him coffee for his hangover so he doesn’t complain all day.”

Lance brightens a bit and Keith feels relief seep back in. When had he even gotten worried?

“So…um,” Keith chews on his lip. He glances around the room. It’s still mostly empty save a few people hunched over their laptops and cups of coffee, one woman snaps her gaze back to her screen as Keith eyes pass over her though she doesn’t resume typing. His hands feel clammy and not just from the heat radiating off the coffee cups. _God, why am I acting so stupid._

He catches Lance’s eye then looks away, “Can I, uh—“

Luckily, it seems Lance catches on. Smirking, he asks, “Can I get your number?” And adds a wink for dramatic effect. Keith flushes and bites his lip to hold back another dumb smile, if he keeps the up his cheeks are going to get sore. He tries to school his expression back into something less embarrassing. 

He slips his phone out of his pocket and hands it over not saying anything. Not trusting himself to keep quiet on all the embarrassing thoughts running through his head. _You’re sweet. You’re eyes are_ _gorgeous._ _You think_ I’m _pretty?_ Lance hands over his own phone for Keith to enter his number. Before Keith looks down he catches a mischievous look in Lance’s eyes.

He decides to ignore it and enters his number. He hastily hands the phone back, swaying on his legs with an awkward feeling tingling along his skin. He takes a small step back.

“I’ll, uh, talk to you later.” he says but it comes out as more of a question.

“Text me, gorgeous.” Lance offers an exaggerated wink.

“Right, yeah.” And he definitely does not back into one of the empty tables. 

Allura waves at him from over the counter and he _knows_ she’s going to tell Shiro all about this. He holds back a wince at the thought. His life is over. One final small smile at Lance with Lance practically beaming back and he’s out the door. Wind tears into him, blowing his loose hair into his eyes. Keith starts down the street, walking until he’s out of sight of the coffee shop windows then turns directly towards a solid wall. His head falls against it. Even with the wind and the cool brick against his forehead he feels like he’s burning up from the inside. A spring has coiled tight within his chest, he feels like he could scream or cry or punch something. The energy courses through him, his hands shaking. He hadn’t realized how heavily he was breathing. Closing his eyes; in, out, in, out until his heart stops rattling against his ribcage. It should feel bad, he knows it should. But all he feels is warm, warm, warm. It spreads over him like sunlight.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how I'm writing Keith so sorry if it's a little off! Thank you for reading! If you'd like please leave any comments or corrections! <3


	3. Pizza Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an awkward mess and Shiro longs for pizza rolls. Lance is a terrible flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if this is terrible I do have an idea where i'm going with this fic. It could be more slow burn or pretty short depending on what you guys want so let me know if you have a preference! Can you tell I'm projecting my awkwardness onto Keith?

Shiro groans when the door slams. Keith at least has the decency to look guilty,

“Sorry,” he offers as he makes his way to where Shiro lays across the couch, one leg stuck over the back. His prosthetic arm is draped over his face dramatically as he squints at Keith, apparently no better off then when he had left. He sets the coffees down on the table, shoving Shiro’s legs to the floor to make room for himself. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Shiro says, a hand already raising the coffee to his lips.

Keith only nods. His heart still can’t seem to calm the fuck down and his soulmark prickles against his skin. He raises his hand idly to scratch it. Lets himself settle into the silence. 

He should’ve known it wouldn’t last. 

“You took longer than usual,” Shiro says casually, but the glance he gives Keith is knowing. He ducks his head.

Keith is a terrible liar. Anyone who’s known him for more than an hour can tell you that and Shiro isn’t just anyone. His Keith Bullshit Meter is almost flawless with the exception of the time Keith had secretly brought home a stray cat and managed to keep it a secret for two weeks. He knows Shiro will pick up on his shit immediately but he tries anyway,

“I… got talking to Allura,”

“Hmm.”

“She was wondering why you weren’t with me.”

“Ah.”

Keith knows Shiro is just waiting for him to spill. Knows it will take minutes at most for his ounce of resolve to crumple. But Keith wants to pretend he isn’t consumed by a mess of emotions he wants to spill.

“There was this guy there,” he sees Shiro’s mouth twitch slightly.

“He was talking to Allura,” he runs his hand down his sleeve, over his soulmark.

“He’s my soulmate.” he tries to say casually but awe slips out instead.

Shiro grins at him, bright and shining as if his hangover had vanished.

“That’s great, Keith! What’s his name? How’d it go down?”

Keith looks down at his hands, his foot has started tapping the floor without his permission. 

“His name’s Lance,” a small smile crosses his face.

“Lance?” Shiro asks with a pause. 

Keith eyebrows draw together, “Yeah, Lance.”

“Lance what?”

Keith flushes, dropping his head into his hands. He groans, “Holy shit. I’m such an idiot! I didn’t even ask what his last name was! How did I forget that?!”

Shiro just laughs at him. As Keith tries to recover himself he asks again, “And how’d you meet?”

And Keith groans more.

“He was just standing there talking to Allura. And I was waiting in line. And a few minutes passed. And I was still waiting and he was still talking to Allura.”

He can’t bring himself to look up at Shiro and the shit-eating grin he knows is on his face.

“So I just… I told him there were other people who were actually there to get coffee.”

He chances a look up and his brother’s eyes are filled with mirth, “That’s what you said to him?”

“Not exactly?” he says.

Shiro waits.

“I said something like, ‘Hey, you asshole, other people want coffee too.’ and then he said my words and, um, yeah,” he trails off.

Shiro’s laughing, one hand clutched to his stomach. Keith thinks it’s a bit excessive. While Shiro attempts to reign himself in, Keith allows himself a moment to wallow in his supreme awkwardness. _Of course I’m the one goddamn person that’s first words to their soulmate are an insult._

“Shiro.”

“That’s incredible, Keith.”

_There’s no way this is_ that _funny._ “I don’t even know what-“

“I mean, Allura texted me right after, obviously. But hearing it from you? Priceless.”

“Great.” Keith leans back on the couch, drinking his coffee silently.

The quiet resumes again between the two of them. Shiro content and Keith still tapping his foot against the carpeted floor.

Shiro turns to him, “Seriously though, Keith, I’m happy for you. And I hope he makes you happy. You deserve that. You deserve an amazing soulmate. But if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass.”

Keith smiles, “Thanks.”

And that’s that. At least for now. Heartfelt talk over. Coffee resumes and Shiro complains that Matt stole the rest of their pizza rolls for his sister. Keith’s listening as Shiro describes how little he wants to leave the house to get more food when his phone vibrates. He pulls it from his pocket faster than he’d like to admit, the notification lit up on his home screen:

**Asshole:** hey cutie ;)

**Me:** Are you serious?

**Asshole:** i can use something different honey? sweetie? moon of my life?

**Me:** Not that. You put your name in my phone as Asshole.

**Asshole:** im not gonna let you live this down

**Asshole:** i spent years with this vulgar language on my arm

**Asshole:** im shaming you

**Me:** I’m sorry?

**Asshole:** forgiven. but im still shaming you

**Asshole:** think of all those poor children i showed my arm to keith

**Asshole:** scared for life

**Me:** I’m sure.

Keith tries and fails to think of an organic segue. Biting the awkwardness bullet he texts:

**Me:** So… I don’t know your last name.

**Asshole:** oh

**Asshole:** mcclain

**Asshole:** you can have it if you want ;)

Keith blushes and quickly changes Lance’s contact.

**Me:** You’re terrible at flirting. Has anyone told you that? 

**Me:** And mine’s Kogane, by the way.

**Lance McClain:** you wound me

He tries to think of a clever reply but his brain is moving in a hundred different directions. As terrible as Lance’s flirting is it doesn’t stop his heart from fluttering. Another message appears:

**Lance McClain:** whatre you doing today?

**Me:** Helping my brother replace our stolen pizza roles.

**Lance McClain:** admirable.

**Lance McClain:** do you wanna hang out tonight?

**Lance McClain:** we could go back to Altea?

**Lance McClain:** or just a diner?

**Me:** What about Balmera? They’ve got good cookies.

**Lance McClain:** hunk works there!

**Lance McClain:** my friend

**Lance McClain:** its great

“Keith,” Shiro says. 

He looks up from the hunched position he had fallen into over his phone, “Yeah?”

“Drive me to get pizza rolls? I’ll buy you that weird ice cream you like.”

Keith nods, standing to pick his keys off the table. While Shiro goes to put shoes on he looks back at his messages.

**Lance McClain:** how about 6?

**Lance McClain:** we can meet there?

**Me:** Sounds good. I’ve got to go though. Pizza rolls call.

**Lance McClain:** :) 

**Lance McClain:** see you later pretty boy

He shoves his phone in his pocket. He’s still unaccustomed to his racing heartbeat but growing comfortable with the warmth in his chest. Smiling to himself, he twirls the keys around his finger. Shiro reemerges from his room. His hair somewhat tamed and a hoodie wrapped around him. Keith follows him toward the door. As they head downstairs Keith feels his phone vibrate again.

**Lance McClain:** one more thing

**Lance McClain:** are you a parking ticket? 

**Lance McClain:** cause youve got fine written all over you ;)

**Me:** You’re the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and corrections if you'd like! I promise there will be more real interaction between the bois next chapter.


	4. Of Dogs and Banana Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet up. Lance is the least punctual person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to include more but I didn't want the chapter lengths to be inconsistent so I cut myself off around 1,100 words, sorry. I did minimal proofreading so feel free to correct any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Keith’s hands were shaking. And not from the cold that had plagued him all morning. The street was calm now, still bustling with people but without the violent chill of wind ripping into him. He felt like he’d lost any understanding of how a human normally functioned. How to stand normally, where his hands normally rested, which angle to tilt his head at so as to avoid eye contact with random strangers. All of these basic things Keith would ordinarily do subconsciously had become impossible. As if he’d never done them before. He couldn’t stop moving. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and immediately felt the urge to pull it out again. To check the time. To check for a text he knew wasn’t there.

Keith holds himself back for twenty-seconds, watching a woman walking her dog across the street. Then he pulls out his phone. 5:55 lights up the screen, the same as before. Unlocking it, he stared at the home screen not knowing what to do but unwilling to put it back in his pocket. He opens and closes Snapchat three times trying to find something he can concentrate on. Nothing comes up. No message from Shiro, not even a new story to watch. All he can do is stare as his fingers hover waiting for something to do.

He squishes further against the wall, making more room for a couple walking by hand in hand. 

5:57.

Keith’s anxiety is mounting. He opens his texts, the screen shaking in his unsteady hands.

**Me:** _Shiro._

**Me:** _Can you say something to calm me down?_

For a painstaking thirty-seconds there’s no response.

**Shiro:** _Keith, it’s all going to be fine. You and Lance are just hanging out, getting to know each other. I’m sure he’s really excited to get to     see you._

**Me:** _What if I’m awkward?_

**Me:** _What if he thinks I’m a jerk?_

5:58.

**Shiro:** _You’re both going to be awkward. That’s just how these things go. Just try and have a good time. He won’t think you’re a jerk as long     as you just be yourself. Don’t shut him out okay? He’ll see just how great you are._

**Shiro:** _Now if HE’S a jerk… We’ll have words._

5:59. Keith’s hands are still shaking. He takes a deep breath.

**Me:** _Thanks, Shiro._

**Shiro:** _Go get ‘em kiddo ;)_

**Me:** _Never do that again._

His phone slides back into his pocket. His hands drop to his side as Keith peers through the dozens of faces all walking down the street. Most walk with their heads downturned, eyes half-glazed over. Exhausted from whatever office job they were making their way home from. His gaze tracked over their faces hoping for a hint of familiarity. Hoping to meet Lance’s bright gaze. But he can’t find them. 

The odd pair of eyes meet his and then look away just as quickly. Everyone moves past at a brisk pace as the sky gets darker and the city gets brighter. He glances through the window into the bakery. Maybe Lance had been inside waiting for him? But he can’t find him. Keith chances another look at his phone. 6:02. 

_Okay, two minutes late. That’s fine. Just calm down he’ll be here soon._

Another five minutes pass with more awkward eye contact with strangers. His hands and his phone are both firmly shoved in his pockets in an attempt to keep himself from fiddling with them. A couple walks close with their dog who pulls towards Keith as they near him, one of the women smiles at him, 

“Sorry! He loves people.”

Keith smiles and starts to crouch towards the dog, “Can I pet him?”

The woman’s smile brightens, “He’d love that.”

Keith reaches out, placing a hand on both sides of the mastiff’s head and scratching.

“What’s his name?” he asks as he scratches the dogs chin.

“Appa,” the other woman replies with a small laugh.

“…Like from Avatar,” the first woman says, grabbing the other woman hand.

Keith’s eyes light up, “That’s amazing. He’s amazing.”

“Thanks!”

He stands up, petting Appa’s head one last time.

“Thank you guys.”

“Of course! Have a good night!” 

“You too!” he says with a small wave he instantly feels embarrassed about.

Keith watches as the two women and Appa disappear into the crowd. He tracks his gaze back across the sidewalk until he meets two shockingly blue eyes staring right at him. Lance stands a few feet away staring at him with a grin and Keith feels himself color at the sight. Lance makes his way closer stopping to lean against the wall next to him.

“I’d be mad that you met a dog without me,” he says with his eyes still fixed on Keith’s, “but that was adorable so I’ll let it slide.” 

Keith’s definitely blushing now, “You’re late.”

Lance looks a little guilty, “I know. I’m sorry. I got out of work late but I wanted to shower before I met up with you because I’m a gentleman who doesn’t like to smell like chlorine on the first date.”

“This is a date?”

Lance falters, “I-I mean, only if you’re comfortable with that. Sorry. I-This can totally just be,uh, two bros chilling if that’s what you want.”

_Even when he’s awkward he’s cute._

Keith offers Lance a small smile, “I think a date sounds good.”

Relief washes over Lance’s face, his smile spreading across his face once again.

“Great! Awesome. Now I can give you the ol’ raze dazzle,” he waggles his eyebrows.

Keith lightly shoves Lance’s shoulder, turning around to walk to the door. Lance follows behind with a dopey look on his face. As soon as the two step through the door a voice yells, “Lance!” and a tall guy with kind eyes and a headband waves at them from behind the counter. 

Despite the density of the crowds outside Balmera is relatively empty. From the outside, it looks like little more than a hole-in-the-wall type bakery but the inside is filled with comfy chairs and upbeat music all wrapped in warm yellow walls. It’s one of Keith’s favorite spots in the city despite his ego tendencies.

They make their way to the counter, Keith already eyeing the fresh banana bread.

“Hey, buddy!” Lance fist bumps the man behind the counter then gestures toward Keith, “Hunk, this is Keith. Keith, this is Hunk, my best friend.”

Keith smiles awkwardly and sticks out his hand. Hunk takes it, his hand far larger than Keith’s, and shakes it excitedly.

“I’ve heard so much about you!”

Keith’s eyebrows draw together, “Huh?”

“Oh! Lance’s been texting me about you _all-_ “

“Okay!” Lance cuts in, “I think I’ll get a grilled cheese and a chocolate chip cookie. What about you, Keithy?”

Keith gives him a deadpan look before turning back to Hunk, “I’ll just get some of that banana bread.”

Hunk quickly enters their orders, “Wow, you both have terrible eating habits. You’re perfect for each other.” 

Keith blushes and looks down. He hears Lance splutters beside him but when he looks back up the other boy is smiling at him. And despite the increasing rate of his heart beat and the shaking of his hands pinned at his sides, Keith feels himself smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm human garbage. The way I have this story planned out there should be one or two more chapters left, but if you'd like more or less please let me know. I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I write when I can and I hope you guys like it! As always, feel free to leave any comments or corrections! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. These Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith chat in the cafe. They're both nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it's been a week, college is kicking my ass at the moment but I hope you enjoy!

The table they picked sat in the front corner of Balmera. Small with two seats. Keith took the one crowded against the corner where the cheery yellow wall met the front window, he could observe everyone in the restaurant from here. He anticipated the awkward silence. How they would sit for moments or even minutes without much to say than ordinary pleasantries. But that silence never fell.

As soon as they sat down Lance jumps in, “How long have you been coming here? And Altea? I’m around there all the time and sometimes it’s not just to bug Allura. I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other before.”

“Uh, I don’t come here that often. I mean I recognized Hunk but I never knew his name. And Altea is right down the street from my apartment so I’m in there a lot… I just tend to keep my head down. Honestly, I’m not too shocked it took us this long to meet,” he lets the sentence fade out awkwardly.

“Well, if I had seen you I definitely would’ve talked to you sooner. I’m not the type to ignore the beautiful things in life,” Lance winks.

Keith rolls his eyes and decides to go for a subject change, “Sure,” he gestures towards the counter, “So, how’d you meet Hunk?”

Lance’s eyes light up, “Oh, I’ve known him for years! We’ve been best friends since middle school and now we live together. Hunk’s amazing. Gives the _best_ hugs and he’s pretty good as far as roommates go. Pidge on the other hand is probably at least half gremlin, always hoarding.”

“Pidge?”

“I know, it’s kinda weird but it’s a nickname.”

“No, I mean, Pidge as in Pidge Holt?”

Lance’s eyebrows draw together in confusion, “Yeah? You know Pidge?”

“Kinda? By association. I know her brother, Matt he’s good friends with my brother.”

“I didn’t know Matt had friends outside of us and Shiro.”

“ _You know Shiro!_ ”

“I mean, it’d be hard to know Matt without knowing him,” he seems concerned by the wide-eyed look on Keith’s face, “Why? Are you okay?”

“Shiro’s my brother. He’s the reason I was at Altea this morning, he and Matt were out last night and he had a hangover so he made me go get coffee.”

Now Lance looked dumbfounded.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously, dude, how’ve we never met?”

Keith gives a dry smile, “The universe is conspiring against us.”

An awed silence falls over them. Lance’s hand brush against his forearm, right where his words are written. He smiles.

“Have you-“

They’re interrupted by a tall, muscular girl Keith has noticed here before as she sets their food in front of them. She smiles sweetly at both of them and asks in a soft voice if they need anything else.

“No, I think we’re good, right?” Lance flashes a look at Keith who nods quickly, “Thanks, Shay.”

Both boys start to dig into their food, Lance taking a bite of his cookie before picking up his sandwich.

“So,” the taller boy says through a mouthful of melted cheese, “Are you in school?”

Keith nods, waiting until he’s swallowed his food before talking like any person with an understanding of the concept of manners would, “I’m studying history. What about you?”

“That’s cool! I’m an astronomy major, might switch to astrophysics but I’m still trying to figure it out, ya know? You go to the Garrison?”

“Where else is there to go?” Keith laughs, “I assume you go there too? Given our track record of coincidences. At least we probably haven’t crossed paths in class. Why astronomy?”

“I just… love space. There’s so much out there and there’s so much more that we don’t even know about yet. It’s so cool and we’re barely even scratching the surface. I mean who knows we could see some Star Trek shit in our lifetime and that’s just crazy. And- and… I’m gonna cut myself off now for your sake, I could go on for hours. Don’t even get me started on wormholes.”

There’s that warmth again, right at the center of his chest. As he stares at Lance, the smile on his face, the passion lighting up his eyes, the slice of grilled cheese waving in his hand as he talks. It all just makes him feel _something_. It feels right.

“You can keep going if you want, it’s cute.”

Lance goes pink and his eyes flick away from Keith’s.

“What about you, why history?”

“Kind of the same reason’s as you, actually. History is kinda big. So there’s a lot that’s just forgotten and there’s some that’s just unknown. And there’s plenty that’s known too. But it’s strange to see what survives and what doesn’t,” Keith pauses, “I have no idea what I’ll do with a degree in history but I’ll figure something out. Probably.”

Lance grins at him, “I think that’s really cool.”

Keith grins back. Lance grabs for his cookie, having finished his grilled cheese, and as he raises it to his mouth the sleeves of his jacket roll down. Keith’s gaze shifts to Lance’s exposed wrists where the small scrawl of his words peek out from under the cuff of his sleeves.He studies his handwriting spreading into the shadow and thinks of Lance, years ago, looking at those words. Did they give him hope the same way Keith’s had? Knowing that someone was out there waiting for him had gotten him through some rough times, before he’d had Shiro, before he’d had anyone. When he’d felt more alone than ever he’d had the promise of a soulmate. 

He glances up to see Lance watching him, a fond smile on his face.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Keith says simply.

“Hmm?” Lance says with a mouthful of cookie.

He points at the words on Lance’s wrist, “I’m glad you’re my soulmate. I, uh, I’ve been waiting for this for a really long time. And, obviously, you have been too. But I’ve been so nervous about it. These words,” he says pulling up his own sleeve, “they got me through a lot. And I guess I’m just trying to say I hope you know how much these mean to me. Um, how much you mean to me.”

Lance is grinning dumbly at him, head cocked to the side and crumbs speed at the corners of his mouth. Keith thinks he looks beautiful.

“I know I made fun of you for calling me an asshole, but I honestly never cared. I was just happy to know you were out there. And now I’ve met you and it’s just… crazy. I’m glad it’s you too.”

Keith grins and lets the sappy warmth of the moment wash over them. And Lance leans forward, pressing his elbows to the table. He breaks off a piece of his cookie and offers it to Keith. He takes a bite and locks eyes with Lance, his expression turning serious,

“So, space boy, what do you think about aliens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love hearing from y'all so if you have any comments or corrections please feel free to post them! I'd like opinions if you guys don't mind, would you prefer the next (and final) chapter to be around the time of the date in this chapter or more of an epilogue? If you have any preference please let me know! Thank you again for reading my nerdy fic about my two favorite space ranger partners! <3


	6. Smiley Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night ends as two nerds behave nerdily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, it's me. Back at it again with the final chapter. I'm really sorry it took me two weeks but college has been kicking my ass so thank you for bearing with me! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

The night passed quickly. Far more quickly than Keith had expected, with awkward pauses few and far between. The two boys had spent far too much time discussing conspiracy theories, with Lance conceding on the existence of aliens but still convinced that Mothman wasn’t real. Keith could fix that, in time. Give him the full Mothman education. He’d suggested so as they’d debated. It was a challenge. But Lance had smiled sweetly and said, “Sounds like a date,” and there was no way Keith couldn’t smile back. 

It’s nine o’clock when they’re finally leaving. Hunk comes out from behind the counter to give Lance an engulfing hug despite and a promise to bring home leftovers when his shift is over. When Hunk lets go he turns to Keith with a smile and says, “See you soon, Keith.”

Keith gives a small, slightly awkward wave, “Definitely.”

“He’s gonna come over and give me a lecture on monsters,” Lance says with a dazzling grin.

“Cryptids, not monsters.”

“Some X-Files shit. Anyway, later Hunk.”

“Bye!” Hunk calls as Lance pulls Keith out the door by his wrist. He hesitates to drop it as they stand parallel on the sidewalk.

“I’ll walk you home,” Lance says, “Which way?”

Keith gestures to his right and the two begin to walk. A couple of paces pass in silence before Lance launches into a story about his two youngest sisters and a prank they’d pulled on him last time he was home. Lance tried to sound indignant as he described the moment he’d realized his face cream had been replaced with toothpaste but fondness dripped from his voice as he went on. The boy next to him smiled silently as he listened, laughing at just the right time to cause Lance to gasp exaggeratedly in betrayal. 

When Keith finds the two of them have reached his door, it feels too soon. Lance is easy to talk to. Keith finds it easy to lose himself in the easy back and forth. But that means time passes in the blink of an eye and Keith’s reluctant to let the night end. 

He shuffles back and forth, pretending to have trouble digging his keys from his pocket. Lance for once looks like he might be at a loss for words. 

“Thanks for walking with me,” Keith says.

“Of course! I am a gentleman, after all,” Lance winks.

A pause reaches them that seems to drag on far longer than the five seconds that actually pass, their eyes locked.

“I, um,” Keith starts, “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too. If I’m being honest, I was really nervous.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re my soulmate, dude. That’s like intense stuff. I was worried I made a bad impression this morning and you’re, uh, really attractive even with your weird mullet. Like, who can pull that off?” 

He’s looking down at his feet as he finishes. Keith cocks his head to the side slightly,

“Thanks, I think? I was nervous too. Extremely nervous. I was really worried I was gonna make things awkward or you just… wouldn’t like me? But you’re just so easy to talk to I barely had time to think about it I-“ 

He stops himself, blushing furiously. He’s not good at this. Feelings and shit. And it’s all so new and shiny and light. He’d probably be grinning like an idiot at the cute boy in front of him if it weren’t for the mortal embarrassment that paralyzed him at the slightest thought of discussing actual human emotions. 

Keith collects himself, “I’d really like to do this again. Not just the Mothman thing, like a real date?”

“Oh, the Mothman schooling is definitely a real date. But I have no problems arranging another one for after that, Mullet Man.”

Keith reaches self consciously for the ends of his hair, “It’s not _really_ a mullet.“

“It definitely is. But don’t worry, it’s cute.”

God, Keith swears he couldn’t remember a time when his stomach hadn’t felt like a warm jello-y mess. One day of talking to a cute boy and Keith was already a mushy disaster. 

“Oh, okay,” he said, intelligently.

Lance just gave him another patented Cute Smile. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he did.

Keith pulls on the last ounce of confidence he’s amassed for the night, “So, uh, it’s only our first _date_ so I’m not, um, I’m not really ready for a kiss goodnight or anything like that. Not that I thought you were going to- I, uh, wow this is rough… I just wanted to ask if I could give you a hug goodnight, maybe?”

And Lance is still smiling at him and Keith is dying inside from nerves and embarrassment and a little bit just from how gorgeous the guy across from him is. His _soulmate,_ a title that would likely continue to boggle his mind.

“Of course!” And Lance spreads his arms slightly.

Keith moves towards him slinging his arms over Lance’s shoulders, leaning onto his toes a little to account for the slight difference. Lance’s arms wrap snuggly around his back. He still smells faintly of chlorine but the embrace feels warm and familiar. He lets himself linger there for a couple more moments, then pulls back, his hand trailing across Lance’s covered forearm where the words he’d said not even a day ago were printed on the boy’s skin. 

“Goodnight, Lance,” he says and before he can talk himself out of it, he presses his lips to Lance’s cheek. Just for a moment. Then he turns away, darting through the door. He turns back as he reaches the stairs. Through the glass door he can see Lance, one hand pressed to his cheek, mouth slightly agape. He looks up at Keith and grins. Keith laughs and waves once at Lance before turning to head up the stairs.

As he reaches his door, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiles to himself, _Thank fuck Shiro wanted coffee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a fic this short shouldn't have taken this long to finish but college has been taking up all of my time and with finals finally here I had the slight lapse of time I needed to get this done. So thank you so much for reading and I really hope you've enjoyed this! I love these dorks a lot and I wanted to write some fluff for them. This started out as a oneshot and turned into something more that I hope turned out entertaining/cute. 
> 
> This is a long-winded way of saying THANK YOU! As always feel free to leave any comments or criticisms you have, I really do love hearing anything you've got to say! Alright, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I love these boys a lot and I would really like to write more with them. Leave any comments or corrections if you feel like it!


End file.
